Every Action Has a Consequence
by sphinx005
Summary: Someone is left badly injured as a consequence to the actions of others. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey I missed you" he called to the girl who'd joined him on the bleachers.

"Me too" the girl agreed happily accepting the kiss he was offering, even if it was forbidden.

They'd been meeting in secret for the past couple of weeks. At first they both fought tooth and nail to avoid the obvious attraction that was growing between them but now they were powerless to stop it.

It all came to a head one day when they both were late leaving the locker room. The rest of their team had left earlier and the two of them were alone, each dawdling with whatever it was they were doing. They tried the chatting thing like friends do, well that's what they were supposed to be after all wasn't it but it was clear that they both had something on their minds other than talking.

A petty fight erupted regarding a new play and before they knew it they were locked at the lips.

"What was that?" she asked catching her breath. She knew this was extremely wrong but there was something about him that made her want him so badly.

"I don't know, all I know is that whenever I'm near you, all I can think about is kissing you" he admitted giving her the lopsided grin she used to think was stupid. Now she found it sexy.

"Me too" she replied sinking down to the ground.

He sat down in front of her.

"So what do we do now?" he asked. They'd kissed, there was no denying that, but how could they tell anyone about it? How could they admit to their respective partners they'd cheated.

"I don't know!" she exploded feeling angry, exhilarated, guilty and happy all at once. She wasn't sure how that was even possible but there it was.

He shrunk back a little. That wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting.

Come to think of it, he had no idea what he was expecting. The kiss wasn't supposed to happen, ever.

"I've got to go" she said springing to her feet and making a bolt for the door.

He stood up also.

"Wait!" he called.

She stopped, her hand still on the doorknob.

He stopped unsure of what to say, he just knew that he had to get her to stay.

She turned around and faced him.

"We can't tell them, it'll crush them" she disclosed.

He nodded slowly, he knew his girlfriend would be shattered by this, even if it was a one time thing, a mistake, if that's what you'd call it. She'd never forgive either of them.

Her boyfriend wouldn't forgive them either. This was too big a betrayal to forgive.

They had to keep quiet for the sake of friendships, if they were broken then their whole world would come crashing down.

And nobody wanted that.

So there in that locker room, they made an agreement. They would keep this secret to themselves, take it to their graves if you will.

It was hard at first, the guilt eating away at each of them whenever they were in the same room as their partners. But for the sake of their friendships, they kept up the charade.

But once again they found themselves alone together, this time at a team party. Every single one of their friends, including their partners, had retired to bed and they were the only ones left standing.

"No! This can't be happening again, we agreed!" she backed away from his warm embrace.

"I know" he replied softly feeling slightly rejected. He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't get his body or heart to obey his head. He was drawn to her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you, its just as much my fault" she softened her expression.

"Its okay, I'm freaking out too" he admitted.

"Why does this keep happening? I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I just can't help it" she sighed wishing she had the strength to tell herself 'no'.

"I know how you feel" he replied wishing the exact same thing.

They made a pact that night to never let it happen again. Twice they could deal with but any more and they'd have to tell.

The pact worked fine until it happened a third time, and a fourth and then a fifth and by that stage, they could no longer deny their feelings for each other.

Which brings them to the bleachers some three weeks later where they knew that no gym classes were being held out there and no sports teams would be training. More importantly, they knew their partners would be busy in class.

"So I was thinking, with everyone so busy with the school musical, we could take a trip down to the lake just the two of us" he suggested nuzzling into her neck.

She grinned "That would be wonderful!" she really liked the idea of spending a decent amount of time alone with him, without the fear of anyone catching them.

"That it would my dear" he laughed and pulled her in for another scorching kiss.

This set them both off into a tangent of lust and need and their kisses grew hotter, heavier and hungrier with each one.

In fact they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see the lone jogger making their way around the track, heading towards the bleachers.

The jogger was too absorbed in what they were doing that they didn't notice the couple on the bleachers until after they'd started jogging up the steps. By then it was too late.  
By the time recognition kicked in, it was too late to plead ignorance. The reality of the situation was laid out for all to see.

"Oh my god!" she gasped covering her mouth with her hands. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"Oh no" was the response she got when the couple broke apart and realised what was going on. They'd been caught.

"I can explain!" he reached out for her but she was having none of it. She turned and tried to hurry away.

The look on her face would be one that he'd never forget.

"Oh!" she gasped when she realised what was about to happen. Her wide-eyes met his and then her world went black.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed and rushed down the bleachers to where her fallen body lay.

"Is she?" her voice reminded him of why he was here.

He reluctantly held two fingers to her neck praying that there would be a pulse.

"No" he sighed with relief.

"We'd better call an ambulance" she said reaching into her bag for her cell phone.

He nodded feebly and turned his attention back to the girl lying in front of him.

How could he do this to her? He knew this was all his fault and now she had to suffer more than necessary for his actions.

* * *

**okay so this was a random idea that just popped up into my head, feedback would be appreciated. I haven't abandonded my other stories, just needed to get some inspiration back is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie?" she placed her hand on his shoulder as he crouched over his girlfriend. She knew the enormous guilt he must be feeling, she was feeling it too.

"Don't" he shrugged her off and she couldn't pretend it didn't sting. Her best friend was lying there and it was her fault she was lying there.

So she took a seat on the opposite side to him and refused to look at him. Instead she concentrated on willing her to wake up.

There wasn't anything either of them could do for her. To try to make her feel a little more comfortable she removed her jacket and gently placed it under her head and gently brushing aside the hair that had fallen across her sleeping features. It was the least she could do after causing this accident.

_Accident_ she shuddered. Accident was supposed to mean it wasn't on purpose. Sure they didn't exactly push her down the steps but they purposely put her in the situation where she was going to get hurt one way or another. They just didn't think it would be the physical hurt.

Who were they kidding; they didn't stop to think about the emotional hurt either.

And then there was poor Adam to think about. They hadn't stopped to think about what this would do to him too.

She jerked back to reality when he reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It'll be okay" he said reassuringly. "She'll be okay" he replied.

"How do you know? We've just betrayed her in one of the worst possible ways Charlie, she's _not_ going to be okay" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault" Charlie hung his head trying not to let her see how much she'd just hurt him. He had no idea it was possible to be in love with two people at the same time.

He also never thought it would be possible that he could steal his best friend's girlfriend from behind his back either.

What the hell had he become?

He dropped his hand back to his side and left it there. He didn't deserve to touch either girl now.

Silence took over once again until they heard sirens approaching rapidly.

"Oh thank god!" she exclaimed standing up and waving the approaching ambulance towards them.

"What happened here?" the paramedic asked.

"She fell down, she turned around and just fell" she explained trying to recall how it happened.

"How far up was she?" he asked checking vitals.

"About halfway up" Charlie interjected. He could see she was in no mood to relive what had just happened.

It was the least he could do for her.

He'd caused her too much pain already.

"Oh my god what happened!" the frantic voice of Greg Goldberg cut through the air.

"She fell" Charlie replied not daring to look at her.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Charlie, aren't you going with her?" Averman watched as the paramedics loaded Charlie's girlfriend into the ambulance.

"Are you friends or family?" the paramedic asked the group.

"He's her boyfriend, he should go with her" Goldberg backed up Averman and Charlie felt like crawling into a hole. What would the others think of him when they find out?

"Yeah you should" she agreed moving aside but she didn't quite meet his eye.

"Okay" he said softly following the paramedic into the back of the ambulance.

"Should we call Adam?" Averman asked her when the ambulance had pulled away.

She winced and nodded.

She was going to have to tell him the truth sooner or later.

She'd rather it were later for now.

There were bigger problems to deal with.

* * *

"Hey I just heard what happened, are you okay?" Adam Banks rushed up to his girlfriend of two years and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine" she replied feeling safe inside his embrace. It was the familiar feel that always comforted her whereas Charlie's embrace was different; it was more passionate, intense and exciting.

"And how's….." Adam began.

"I don't know, she didn't wake up" she cried not letting him know that this was all her fault. She couldn't even bear to hear her name said aloud. It was too painful.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital. We can wait with Charlie" Adam gently suggested.

She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled to his car still locked in his tight embrace. To everyone else, including Adam, they looked like they were still the happy couple.

If only they knew the truth.

"Hey can we jump in with you?" Adam turned to see Russ and Ken running to catch up to them.

"Sure" Adam replied unlocking his car to allow the Ducks to jump in. He looked across the car park and saw the rest of the team entering their various cars and they all looked full.

He felt comforted for a split second knowing that she'd be happy to have all her friends waiting for her to wake up.

The ride to the hospital was silent and for that she was grateful. Russ and Ken knew when to adopt tactfulness and Adam knew her well enough to know when she needs silence.  
"Here we are" Adam announced pulling into a parking space.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from retorting with a 'duh'. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she really did. It was just that after two years, their relationship had grown a little stale, a little routine. She found herself checking out other guys on occasion, a reaction that shook her when it first happened. She hadn't looked at another guy for years and it scared her.

Then there was Charlie. Charlie with his boyish good looks and his roguish charm. She found herself becoming more and more attracted to her boyfriend's best friend, her best friend's boyfriend and that fateful day in the locker room is what brought them to this.

She should be shot and hung from the nearest tree. She should rot in hell. The guilt was eating her up and she nearly lost it when she entered the waiting room and came face to face with him.

He looked up and tried to suppress the pang of jealousy he felt every time she was with Adam. He briefly wondered if she felt like that too.

_Stop it Charlie_ he scolded. He was in love with his girlfriend, he tried to convince himself of it. but there was that little voice inside his head that would taunt him.

_You're in love with you girlfriend AND her best friend_.

_NO! _Charlie protested.

_YES!_ The voice prodded.

And it went on and on like that until Charlie ended up going crazy and would have to hit something to make it stop.

How the hell had this happened? Where did he go wrong?

"How is she?" Adam spoke with his arm firmly around his girl.

Charlie forced himself to look at Adam but even then he still couldn't look him in the eye so he focused on Ken instead.

"She hasn't woken up. They've sent her for a CT scan" he said glumly.

"Have they said she's going to be okay though?" Adam pressed on.

"They haven't said a damn thing!" Charlie spat out a little harsher than he intended to.

"Hey come on man, we all know she's a fighter. You watch, she'll wake up at any moment now and demand her ipod, some magazines and our last three games on DVD!" Adam tried joking.

"I hope so" Charlie's mood had softened. He had no right getting pissy at Adam, if anything it should be Adam punching him in the face for what he had done.

"God I hope so" he repeated sitting back down and hanging his head in his hands.

She wanted nothing more than to sit next to him and comfort him. She wanted to place her arms around him and kiss him to make it all better.

_STOP! What are you thinking!_ Her brain screamed and she had to agree. It was these feelings that brought them here in the first place.

So why couldn't she shake the butterflies she got every time he was within ten feet of her?

So instead of going to Charlie she settled with Adam's comforting arm. She could feel Charlie's eyes boring into her as she placed her head on Adam's shoulder.

But what could she do? It was obvious neither of them had any intention of telling anyone what they'd done any time soon.

So he'd just have to worry about one girl and be jealous with the other for the time being.

It was all he could do.

* * *

**so we know the naughty boy is Charlie but who's the naughty girl? Her identity will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**TORITHY - thanks for your review, I'm loving Road Trippin by the way, its a great fic!**

**POPPYFIELDS 13 - well you've got one right! I'm not saying yet whether you got two out of two but you'll find out next chapter! Thanks for reviewing.**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - Glad I intrigued you! (I feel special, your fics are so awesome!). Thanks for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is taking so long?" Dean Portman bellowed scaring the rest of the team half to death.

"Dude, they'll let us know" Fulton placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

He knew Portman would be taking the news of her accident badly. They were extremely close friends after all. He was her protector and she was the cool girl on the team who'd hang out with him and she taught him to dance. He showed her Metallica and she showed him the tango. It was a weird friendship nevertheless but they both cherished it immensely.

Now Portman was scared it was about to be taken from him.

"Whatever" Portman snapped. He immediately apologised feeling bad for going off at his best guy friend like that.

"Its okay man, we're all feeling anxious" Fulton replied and the Bash Brothers took a seat next to Charlie.

"How you holding up?" Fulton asked.

"The waiting sucks, its just like, tell us already!" Charlie replied pinching the bridge of his nose in a useless attempt to ward off the headache that was rapidly approaching.

"Hey I just heard is she okay?" the Ducks looked up to see Jessica Barton, her roommate coming towards them.

"We don't know" Fulton replied as Portman opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out.

Fulton couldn't help but chuckle at how tongue-tied his friend became around the Eden Hall Social Chair and their friend's roommate. The tall fair-haired girl looked at Fulton strangely but didn't say anything. It was a known fact the Ducks were a little strange.

"Sweetie I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you want anything?" Adam asked his girlfriend. He was feeling extremely overwhelmed being cramped in the waiting room with the entire team.

He had to get out of there.

She shook her head. She didn't deserve anything at the moment.

"Charlie?" Adam asked.

Charlie snapped his head up at the call of his name but he too shook his head.

"I'll be right back" Adam said kissing his girlfriend on the top of the head and he made his way out the room with a couple of the other Ducks in tow.

"Did anyone call Coach?" Goldberg asked in a small voice. It was surreal to hear the usually loud ex-goalie so soft spoken.

"Which one?" Ken enquired before Charlie could.

"Any of them?" Goldberg realised they had more than one coach.

"I'll do it" Guy offered.

"I'll come with you" Fulton got up out of his chair and the two of them made their way out to the payphones around the corner.

"How are you holding up?" Ken asked Charlie. He'd noticed the captain had been unusually quiet during their waiting period.

"This is all my fault Ken" Charlie replied but didn't elaborate further.

"I'm sure its not. Well unless you pushed her which I seriously doubt you would do that" Portman had overheard the conversation and was putting his two cents worth in.

"I might as well have" Charlie said and hung his head.

She looked over at her forbidden lover and felt a tear escape her eyes.

She wanted so much to stand up and scream _it was my fault too!_ But she couldn't.

She was a coward and she'd have to now live with the guilt that her actions could have possibly killed her best friend.

"I'm just going to get some air" she told Jessica who asked her if she wanted some company.

"No but thanks. I'll be out there, could you come get me if there's any news?" she asked and Jessica nodded.

"Of course" Jessica replied.

"Thanks Jess" she said and kept her eyes down as she walked past him on her way out.

"Is she okay?" she heard someone ask as she walked out the door.

She didn't bother to try to listen to the response as she closed the door behind her.

Sitting down on a bench in the middle of the garden she felt extremely grateful to the hospital for providing such an area for people to get away from all the stress inside.

She let the tears fall freely from her eyes and didn't bother to wipe them away. She felt she didn't even deserve that.

Instead she tortured herself with memories.

"_Where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere!" her best friend was out of breath._

"_I've been right here" she replied tearing her eyes away from the computer screen where she'd been spending the past two hours trying to catch up on a missed History assignment._

"_You'll never guess what's happened!" her friend's eyes were bright._

"_What?" she had her attention now. Everyone knew the female Ducks were suckers for gossip._

"_Charlie asked me to be his girlfriend!" she squealed happily._

"_Oh my god! That's awesome!" she leapt up out of her seat to hug her friend. She knew her friend had harboured a secret crush on their captain for quite some time now._

"_Oh wow we can double with you and Adam now! Oh its going to be so perfect!" she gushed._

"_Yeah it is" she agreed genuinely happy for her friend._

"It was perfect then I had to go and ruin it" she whispered softly.

"I ruined it too" she was startled by his voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not looking at him. She knew that one look could destroy the both of them.

"Needed to see how you were" he sat down beside her.

She still wouldn't look at him.

"Why? There's someone else much more important to worry about" she snapped but instantly regretted it.

"Don't you think I know that? But I care about you. You're my best friend, we wore diapers together, had baths together, did everything together. I know you, and you know me too" he said.

"I don't want to hurt her anymore" she said hanging her head.

"Me neither, I do love her, you have to believe that" he said softly.

"I know, I love her too" she said. Of course she loved her, they had been best friends for a long time.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm hoping she'll be okay. She can't die on us Charlie, she just can't!" she started to sob at the thought of losing her forever.

Against everything his head was screaming at him he placed his arm around her shoulders and she turned into him to cry.

"Shhh, it'll be okay, you'll see" he soothed kissing the top of her head. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, it'll only add further confusion but his heart was telling him to let it go for now.

"Charlie?" Adam appeared behind them. He wasn't jealous that his friend was holding his girlfriend. This was the guy who got them together in the first place. After all he had no reason to suspect anything more than friendship between them. Obviously he had no idea.

"Oh hey Banksie" Charlie immediately released Connie and shot him a small sheepish smile.

"She's awake and asking for you" Adam grinned. Charlie's face brightened up.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she wants to see you too Connie" Adam reported.

"Okay" Connie barely managed to get the word out.

Charlie and Connie followed Adam back inside, each one could feel all the colour draining from their faces.

_Time to face the music_ they each thought.

* * *

**sorry the update took so long, I couldn't decide who I wanted to be the cheater. In the end I went for Connie!**

**DOGGIESRULE - congratulations! You were correct!**

**MOSHIMORO6785 - glad I can be review convincing!! Thank you for reviewing, I figured Connie's got more bad girl in her than Julie does. Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - I've heard flattery gets you everywhere!! nah you deserve it, I'm interest in your HSM/MD fic, its really cool.**

**POPPYFIELDS13 - always trust first instincts!! **

**MELODYTRAN - thanks for your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and Connie entered the room feeling lower than they ever had before in their entire lives. They'd hurt and betrayed their best friends and now it was time for all to be revealed.

_Wait why is she smiling?_ Each of them thought as they saw Julie smile when they opened the door.

"Hey" she said still smiling.

"Hi" Charlie replied trying his hardest to return the smile. It had thrown him and now he was spooked. Was this some kind of game she was playing with them before she dropped the bomb?

"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss?" she said softly.

Charlie glanced at Connie who nodded. Something was obviously not right here.

Charlie made his way towards the bed half expecting her to slap him stupid when he got close enough.

"Charlie I'm fine, I won't break" Julie laughed softly as she held her arms out to him awaiting his embrace.

Charlie leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Connie come sit" Julie patted the space next to her.

Connie approached the bed with the same caution that Charlie had expressed only moments earlier.

"Guys I'm fine really, I just wanted my two best friends with me that's all" Julie was smiling again.

Her words pierced their hearts like sharp arrows. They hadn't been much of a best friend to her at all lately.

"How's your head?" Charlie asked wanting to steer the conversation away from anything sentimental. He didn't deserve to hear how much of a wonderful person Julie thought he was right now. It was painstakingly obvious she didn't remember a thing.

_Unless she's messing with the both of you_ his inner voice couldn't help but remark.

"Hurts, I must have hit it when I fell. I did fall right?" Julie asked as if she were trying to rack her brain for an answer.

"Yeah you did, don't you remember?" Charlie had to find out.

"I remember going for a run and then running up and down the bleachers like I usually do but nothing after that. I must've tripped over my own feet or something" Julie explained.

"You don't remember anything else?" Charlie prodded.

Julie shook her head.

"No, nothing" Julie replied touching her forehead with tears in her eyes.

_Why can't I remember? _She thought suddenly worried that something might be seriously wrong with her.

"Has the doctor said anything?" Connie spoke up. Why was Charlie itching for a confession? Surely Julie's health was the most important thing now.

"He said I might suffer some short term memory loss, which obviously I am" Julie let a tear fall.

"Hey shhh it's okay" Charlie brushed the tear away. Connie felt her entire body tense up.

"I'm just gonna leave you to it" Connie said practically leaping off the bed. She didn't know which emotion was the strongest, the jealousy or the guilt. She didn't want to find out.

"Thanks Connie" Julie grinned and reached out for Charlie's hand.

Connie shut the door behind her and watched through the window in horror when Julie leant across to lay one on Charlie and he didn't fight it. He just let her kiss him as if nothing had happened.

_What is he doing?_ She thought angrily but then composed herself.

_No one can find out about Charlie and I. It would be detrimental to Julie's recovery_ she told herself.

"Hey there you are, how is she?" Adam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine, expect she can't remember how it happened" Connie admitted.

"Oh" was all Adam can say.

Partly because Connie had cut him off from saying any more by placing her mouth over his in a kiss that would melt the walls if it could.

"Wow" Adam replied when they broke apart. She'd never kissed him like that before.

"I'll say" Connie whispered. She'd never admit to Adam that she was pretending it was Charlie she was kissing though.

Adam pulled her in again, this time with a softer much gentler kiss. They were in a public place after all.

"Ahem" Charlie cleared his throat when he opened the door.

The pair broke apart but Connie was hell bent on payback. She snuggled right into Adam and placed her head on his chest. She wanted him to feel the same pain he'd just caused her in Julie's hospital room.

If he was rattled by the scene in front of him then he didn't let on.

"I've got to go" he said plainly and pushed past them.

The only thing that gave him away was the discreet look at Connie before he left.

That was enough to satisfy her. She removed herself from Adam's embrace and announced she was going to let the others they could see Julie now.

* * *

"Doctor" Charlie pulled aside the doctor that had told the group he was looking after Julie.

"Yes?" the doctor paused.

"Julie can't remember how the accident happened. Does this mean the memory loss is permanent?" he asked. He had to know.

"Its hard to say. She could remember within the next day or the next year. She might not remember anything at all. It seems as though its only a five minute window that her brain won't allow her to remember. She seems to have no trouble remembering anything else" the doctor explained.

"Oh good" Charlie replied knowing that it was now up to fate to decide whether Julie would remember anything or not.

"However, any traumatic news she may receive could hinder her recovery. Even though she's smiling and happy, any little thing could trigger a depressive response that could cause her to go into a downward spiral. It happens more than you'd think in cases like these" the doctor explained further.

"Yes sir" Charlie replied and the doctor excused himself to attend to another patient.

He had to find Connie and let her know that their minds had been made up for them.

They were going to have to keep their secret for as long as Julie's memory fails her.

But what would happen if she were to remember?

* * *

**I kinda feel sorry for Adam!**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - hopefully there'll be more twists to come!**

**MOSHIMORO6785 - good thing she's cheating on him then!**

**POPPYFIELDS13 - thanks for reviewing**

**DOGGIESRULE147 - ah but they don't know yet!! Good suggestions, I'll keep those in mind for later chapters.**

**ALCOHOLZ - thanks for the review, I might even do another fic detailing Julie & Adam's thoughts on the situation, I'd have to finish this one first so I'd know what was going on though.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Connie I have to talk to you" Charlie pulled Connie aside after practice the next day.

"Charlie I'm done, just leave me alone" she tried to wriggle free.

"I can't" he replied pulling her into an empty office and closing the door before anyone could see them.

"Charlie why are you doing this to me?" she asked her eyes flashing with anger.

"Doing what Connie? Being in love with you? And don't you go all self-righteous cos I know you love me too" Charlie called her out.

"So what? It doesn't change anything. You're still seeing Julie" Connie challenged.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I spoke to her doctor, Cons, we can't tell her about us. It might make her depressed and she'll go backwards in her recovery" Charlie explained.

"Are you sure? Sounds to me like you want your cake and eat it too" Connie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Right like you've broken it off with Banksie" Charlie shot back.

"Fine" Connie agreed to keep their secret for a bit longer.

"And no I don't want my cake and eat it too. Do you know how much I want to just walk up to you in the hallways and kiss you?" Charlie moved closer.

"So why don't you?" Connie teased.

Charlie pushed her up against the door and reached behind her to lock it.

"Why don't I just do it now?" he teased back and ran his hands up her sides sending shivers down her spine, the good kind of shivers.

"Why don't you?" Connie repeated in a breathless tone as his mouth hovered mere millimetres away from hers.

"I will" he whispered back and kissed her.

He pressed his body into hers and she responded by snaking her hands around his back and pulling him in even closer. One hand travelled up over his neck to slide into his hair.

His own hands were roaming all over her, one travelling up to run through her hair and the other down to lift her thigh up to sit curled around his hips.

Connie could feel his hands slipping under her shirt but she didn't care she liked the feeling of his hands on her bare skin. It was only when he started to undo her bra that she pushed him off.

"Charlie not here" she said straightening her shirt.

"Why not, the door's locked?" he asked.

"Charlie this is a coach's office, its not very romantic" Connie pointed out.

"You're right" he said scolding himself for being an asshole. He was just caught up in the moment.

"I have to go anyway" she said fixing her hair.

She gave a little laugh and reached out and wiped the lip gloss currently residing on Charlie's bottom lip.

"Can't you stay?" he teased pulling her in again.

"As much as I'd love to" she said enjoying the sensation of his lips on her neck.

"I cant" she said and pushed him off.

"So you're just going to leave me here to cool off all by myself?" Charlie pouted.

"Exactly" Connie smiled, fixed her hair and clothes one last time and exited the office.

"There you are!" she was alarmed to find her boyfriend coming towards her down the hall.

"Adam hey" Connie replied a little louder than usual to alert Charlie not to come out of the office.

This was getting a bit much for her. She had to break up with Adam.

But the way his face lit up every time he saw her was too heartbreaking to make her go through with it.

So she did the only thing she could. She accepted his kiss only metres away from where her lover stood. Only metres away from the spot she was committing her infidelity only moments earlier.

"I missed you" he breathed into her ear.

"I had to be alone for a bit" Connie made her excuses. She could always use Julie's condition as an excuse. It was true, she was hurting with guilt for what she'd done to her and now she was feeling guilty for using her like that.

"Do you need to be alone now?" he asked.

As much as she wanted to say 'yes' she knew she couldn't so instead she shook her head.

"Come on" she said leading him away from the door. She knew Charlie had to come out some time and she didn't want to be anywhere near there when he did.

"A bunch of us are going to see Julie later today, did you want to come?" Adam asked placing his arm around his girlfriend.

Connie shook her head.

"I have a dentists appointment" she lied.

"Damn" Adam winced. He hated dentists.

"I know" Connie replied glancing over her shoulder. Charlie still hadn't exited the room yet. It was probably a good thing, they didn't want people to get suspicious.

"Okay well I have to meet up with the guys now so I'll see you a little later" Adam kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and went his separate way.

Connie sighed and made her way back to the dorm room. She needed some time alone to think about things.

* * *

"Hey Catlady" Portman grinned as he entered the hospital room.

"Hey Dean" Julie smiled. A genuine smile for the first time in days. She'd been getting the feeling that Charlie and Connie had been avoiding her ever since the accident but she didn't have the faintest clue as to why.

Connie hadn't even visited her since that first day and Charlie had only been by one other time.

Had she done something wrong that she couldn't remember? Was she really a horrible person and people were just too polite to remind her?

"Don't strain yourself there Julie" Portman laughed.

"Huh?" Julie snapped out of her worrying.

"I said don't strain yourself, you looked like you were thinking hard" Portman sat down on the bed next to her.

"Dean am I a horrible person?" Julie asked.

Portman nearly fell of the bed.

"What?" he asked when he'd recovered from the shock.

"Am I a horrible person? Is there some reason why Charlie and Connie aren't visiting me? Please tell me, I can take it" Julie braced herself for whatever bad news Portman was about to lay on her.

"Not that I know of, maybe they just feel guilty that they couldn't help you. I heard they were there when it happened" Portman explained trying to rack his brain for any particular event that could make Charlie and Connie stay away.

"They were?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, they called the ambulance. Maybe they're just still in shock at the thought of losing you, I know I was scared shitless" Dean admitted.

"Aw you big baby" Julie smiled again swatting his arm.

"Hey did I tell you Jess was here?" Portman brightened up.

Julie laughed. Portman was hopeless when it came to her roommate.

"She looked at me too" he grinned.

Julie got a case of the giggles. It was hilarious to see the big bad Bash Brother so giddy over a girl.

Whoever said laughter was the best medicine was certainly on the money. Julie was feeling much better now.

* * *

**only a matter of time now until she remembers (or someone tells her!)**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - that's amusing! It was a soapie that I got the idea from!**

**MOSHIMORO6785 - I thought they deserve to be tortured! She might torture them even further once she remembers, I'm not sure yet**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


End file.
